worldofprehistorywikiaorg-20200214-history
Living dinosaurs of Scandinavia
Living dinosaurs'' are, in cryptozoology, hypothetical non-bird dinosaurs that survived the theorized Cretaceous–Paleogene/Tertiary (K/T) extinction event or the biblical Noah's Great Genesis Flood extinction event and continue to exist today. Living dinosaurs can also be used to denote Neornithes (modern birds), which are one clade of dinosaurs that are known to have survived the supposed Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event (apart from reports of Paleocene dinosaurs). The term is also used for supposed extinct species of dinosaurs that are claimed to exist today, a belief which is supported by scientific research, but not by all scientists. Many scientists ignore the idea of living dinosaurs and are unwilling to share ideas, reports and studies in the subject with other people. They can't think "outside the box" but live in their own paradigma, and they refuse to leave it, no matter what. There are even cases where some scientists have tampered with evidence connected to living dinosaurs and those of which have also been spreading lies about living dinosaurs and paid people to make up stories that should be used against living dinosaur-theories to insted support their paradigmas. Those scientists are non-believers of living dinosaurs, and they seem to do everything possible to disprove the idea of living dinosaurs. Alleged living dinosaurs are typically based on interpretations of regional folklore and eyewitness accounts, so their existence is often considered by the scientific community to be doubtful and merely the stuff of legend, yet that ignorant belief has no supporting evidence. Thus, reports of living dinosaurs can be studied as either being mythology, combined with a sociological phenomenon, or as possible evidence for further investigation in the field of cryptozoology. The evidence advanced so far in support of dinosaur survival consists of interpretations of a variety of alleged eyewitness sightings, legends, photos, videos, and works of traditional art that clearly depict what could only fit with the descriptions of dinosaurs. There is currently practically enough evidence that can support the idea that non-avian dinosaurs have still survived to present day. It should be concidered fact, but ignorance among disbelievers is too big for that to happen for the moment. Living dinosaurs in scandinavian cryptozoology Down here are just a few examples of Scandinavian living dinosaurs and the evidence supporting the theory. 'Reported living dinosaurs and eyewitness accounts' 'Alaskan ceratosaurs' 'Grendel' 'Swedish Dragons' 'Lindorm' 'Vitorm' 'Frost Dragon' 'Dragons''' 'Other reported dinosaur-like creatures' Kongamato Leharven Halengamen Nattravnen Nattramnen Flying dragons UFOs The Nyköping Pterodactyl Gloson Galoppson The Great Lake Monster The Vättern Monster The Siljan Monster The Torne Swamp Monster The Dellen Monster The Varberg Monster The Ivö Lake Monster Sea Dragon Sea Serpent Serpents Water Dragons The Midgard Serpent 'Evidence in cultural and traditional arts' Stone carvings Clothes patterns Statues Weaponry Paintings 'Fresh modern evidence' The Italian Dragon bone The Swedish Lindorm vertebraes 'Fossil evidence' The Turkmenistan dinosaur/human footprints Thousand year old dinosaur fossils There are theories, mostly around Ancient Austronaut-theorists, that some, or many, of the already discovered dinosaur fossil bones and skeletons might be only hundreds or thousands of years old, and not millions of years old. Since Carbon 14 datings are never used on dinosaur fossils, and the datings of fossils are only determined by looking at the strata, we cannot know how old the dinosaur fossils really are, and some datings of dinosaur fossils show the dinosaurs to be thousands or hundreds of years old. 'Scientific lies and tampering with the evidence' Palaeocene dinosaurs in Scandinavia There are no known Paleocene dinosaur discoveries from Scandinavia, at least not yet. Avian dinosaurs in Scandinavia References External links